


The Broken Cross and the Shattered Axe

by Ysardo



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Chloe - Freeform, Gen, Internal Monologue, Kaulder - Freeform, Vin Diesel - Freeform, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysardo/pseuds/Ysardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaulder adjusts to life on the outside of The Axe and Cross, trains a new apprentice, deals with unwanted amourous advances from Chloe, and meets a new threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Cross and the Shattered Axe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/gifts).



Kaulder walked through his living room, opened the door to his war room, and examined his options. He looked at his firearms, picked up a combat custom Beretta, and checked the chamber. He thought better of it and put it back on the rack. _Can’t teach her that today_ , he thought, perusing his hand to hand weaponry options. _Keep forgetting I don’t have a range I can just walk into anymore._ He chuckled as he thought to himself, _I’m going to have to actually find a regular gun range somewhere in the city to teach her to shoot._

His life, which had been so steady for the last 800 years, had turned completely on its head in the last two weeks. The Axe and The Cross was revealed to him as a corrupt organization that had hidden the true nature of his immortality for their own ends. The Dolan’s had been revealed as liars down through the ages, or worse a **s** direct traitor **s** like the 37 th. The murder of the witch court and the destruction of the witch prison security. A dream walker as his new— _what the hell is she anyway?_ he thought to himself, _not a lover, but maybe, more than just a friend, certainly someone I trust_ which was in short supply. these days. In the 800 years since he was cursed with immortality **,** he had never taken a combatant into battle with him while keeping the balance between humans and witches. This was perhaps the biggest change of all—having had depended on someone when his life was on the line. He hadn’t done that in nearly a millennia. He hadn’t _needed_ to.

If there was anything he had learned in the last 800 years it was that he had to change with the times, but this change in particular was a bitter pill to swallow. She handled herself as well as anyone could be expected to, given the circumstances,and he would have never gotten out of that spell Danique had put him in without her. Danique could never have killed him, but she could certainly have imprisoned him until the Witches were the only thing left.   _How the blazes of hell did I not see that coming?_ he thought. He decided it didn’t matter, the point was that she did see it. She, of course, being Chloe. _After 800 years of maintaining the balance, the one person can teach me the most, who can finally save me in a pinch, is a witch._ That was another thing he didn’t see coming.

Then there was Chloe’s warning, that there were worse things out there than the Witch Queen. A greater threat than he had ever faced, and when he had the least amount of weapons to fight it with. Even the things he used to take pride in, like Witch Prison, had been weaponized against him, and he had to admit the changes in the game were coming faster than he could handle them anymore. The Axe and The Cross had provided him with much more than just weapons. They had provided him with the kind of resources you just couldn’t replicate: trusted companions to provide him with investigative support that only a dedicated lore master could provide. Not to mention the kind of resources that took a millennia to build, the resources that made him into “the weapon”. He did have is friend Dolan the 36th, but he could only work so long with Kaulder before they tried to pull him back into what remained of the Axe and Cross.

He considered it all once more and came to the same conclusion. No point in mulling it over again. _Even if she’s definitely safer without me, I need her now. She knows things I don’t know. She knows witches I’ll never know, and she probably has resources that even The Axe and Cross could never get their hands on. She’s also the only person in the whole world that I can trust right now._ For the first time in longer than he could remember, Kaulder felt worried. _What else haven’t I seen coming?_

As he looked over his hand-to-hand weaponry, he saw something down at the bottom of the wall to his left. He knew how they were used, he’d trained with large ones a few centuries ago. The ones he had used back then were longer, heavier, and brasher, but how different could they really be? He picked one up and tried the balance out. He remembered immediately why he hadn’t bothered with it lately. It was too small and too light for him. He had heavier and better options. But it might just be perfect for her. Light, fast, and lethal. The small tactical war hammer went into the metal loop on his training belt, and he grabbed a full-sized one out of the corner behind it. He hefted its comfortable weight, and was surprised at how comfortable it felt. He had barely held it since he had bought it five years ago to replace his old one. He smiled despite himself. _Just like riding a horse, you never really forget._ He hefted his war hammer up to his shoulder, and walked back to Chloe and the car.


End file.
